


Abe's Valentine

by souein



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Chocolate, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Random & Short, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souein/pseuds/souein
Summary: Abe is the type of person to never receive any chocolate on Valentine's Day, which never bothered him. But this time things are a bit different.
Relationships: Abe Takaya & Mihashi Ren, Abe Takaya/Mihashi Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134
Collections: Abe/Mihashi





	Abe's Valentine

“So, Abe, have you received any chocolate yet?” came the cheerful voice of Tajima. To Abe's irritation, everyone was so fussed about Valentine’s Day and the boys on his baseball team were no exception. 

“No," he barked back not caring that Tajima immediately started laughing. Abe truly wasn't upset about his usual lack of chocolate on this day. He knew that girls were scared to even go near him and he himself wasn’t starving for that kind of attention. What would he even do with it? Probably just get annoyed and snap at the poor girl for no real reason. The thought of actually dating someone also seemed like a waste of time. In all honesty, there wasn’t even anyone who piqued his interest romantically so there was really no point. Well, if he was completely honest…

His train of thought was cut short by the surprised yelp of Mihashi who nearly jumped at Tajima’s pat on the shoulder. 

“So, what about you, Mihashi? Got any chocolates?” 

“Um… Y-yes,” Mihashi replied slightly blushing.

“Oh! Show me!” Tajima was the epitome of excitement and he even whistled when Mihashi took several brightly wrapped packages out of his bag. Abe blinked. So Mihashi was popular with girls, huh. For some reason, this thought gave Abe a slight pang in the chest. He wasn’t jealous of girls, obviously, but just seeing Mihashi like this, awkwardly carrying bags of chocolate, the proof of his popularity among opposite gender, like he wasn’t sure what to do with it and probably not even believing he truly deserved it... this made Abe’s heart clench. 

Tajima seemed not to notice any awkwardness and carried on: “Can I have some?” 

Mihashi looked at Tajima, surprised. “Haven’t Yuu-kun rec-cieved any?”

Tajima just waved a hand. “Ah, I already ate those!” 

“Okay," said Mihashi smiling a bit and giving Tajima one of the packages, “It would be… would be t-too much for me... any-anyway," he stuttered out then looked at Abe. “Does… does A-abe-kun want… any?” 

Abe almost snapped 'no', he definitely wasn’t in need of pity, but stopped himself. The look Mihashi gave him wasn’t of pity or mocking. Shy and wide-eyed, with his hand outstretched, it was a sincere gesture and somehow Mihashi seemed so fragile at that moment, Abe knew that any wrong movement could easily break him, which was the last thing he ever wanted. Abe breathed 'thank you' and reached out to take the offer.

At that very moment Tajima yelled through the mouthful of sweets: “Looks like Abe got his chocolate after all!” he cackled, “Too bad it’s not from a girl.”

Mihashi made a move to pull the hand back, in no way had he wanted to cause Abe embarrassment, but Abe forcefully hold on to the package, taking it and sending Mihashi a reassuring look, then turned to snap at Tajima: “There is nothing wrong with that!” 

“If you say so!” Tajima laughed and finally scattered away to bother someone else on the other end of the locker room. 

Abe sighed in frustration but, despite his irritation, he carefully placed the chocolate package in his bag. It was time for practice and he was not Tajima to disrupt his eating regime like this. When he looked around Mihashi was severely focused on changing into his uniform, the blush on his cheeks ever so prominent.

* * *

“So, have you received any chocolate today?” Abe almost groaned. Was it everyone’s favourite question today? He frowned ignoring his mother’s inquiry in favour of stuffing his mouth with curry and practically radiating disinterest. 

“Don’t be so bitter, Taka.” his father chuckled. “Maybe next year you’ll be luckier!”

“I’m not bitter!” Abe snapped, he couldn’t help himself. This excitement over the stupid holiday was so annoying. 

“You can have some of mine,” generously offered Shun pointing at the small mountain of chocolates on the table. 

“No, thanks,” he gritted out, finished his food as fast as he could and practically ran out of the kitchen followed by the sound of his loving family’s laughter. He ignored it, all of this really didn’t matter.

Shutting the door and reaching for his bag to fish out the chocolate he sat on the bed and looked at the package with a smile. He genuinely thought the whole Valentine's obsession was stupid but this was different. Because Mihashi gave it to him.

Abe took a bite of the heart-shaped sweet and closed his eyes remembering that little shy smile on Mihashi’s face. Abe never cared about not receiving anything despite the jokes his family or friends always made around it, he knew he would probably be even more annoyed if he had received chocolate from someone because it would have made him obliged to take note of that person and become unnecessarily distracted... but this was different.

It seemed there was just one person whom he didn’t mind receiving chocolate from. Abe put another sweet in his mouth as he thought about it. Of course, he didn’t mind chocolate from Mihashi, it obviously wasn’t particularly meaningful chocolate. Mihashi just shared it with him because he had more than enough for himself, he gave some to Tajima too. But… Abe took another sweet and rolled it in his mouth savouring the taste. But even if it were to mean something…

Abe shook his head, the thought was ridiculous. But as ridiculous as it was, it made Abe’s heart beat a little faster all the same, the memory of Mishashi's reddened cheeks resonating with the heat of his own. 


End file.
